Emmett's little light
by Althea Clark
Summary: dark days arose for Emmett since Rose left...what will he do when a light appears ?
1. chapter one

I do not own Twilight...although i wish i owned Emmett...fine piece of vampirey goodness :p anyway...heres the story !

* * *

Preface:

Emmett sat upon her bed. Wishing and wondering what it would have been like if Rosalie had survived that horrible summer. The days seemed to grow endlessly longer, always blending into eachother with no real sign of stopping. Every day was like being in darkness. He couldn't see anything but her...he knew he needed her, yet he couldn't have her any longer. She was gone, taken to wherever they take the lost souls...heaven ? hell...he didn't know, yet somehow he wanted to find out. He thought of flying to Italy and asking the Volturi for their help...but no one would even pity him with that. He sighed a long, heavy breath that was un-needed. Emmett tried to clear his mind of her...why couldn't he just let her go? Why did he have to have these lingering thoughts of her...her smell, the way her soft, blonde hair ran to the middle of her back...or the way she always wore the prettiest clothes money could buy? Couldn't he just be like every other man in this world? Forget the girl...but he wasn't like other men. He was stronger and faster. His eyes wandered around her room quickly. It's exactly how she left it...her clothes lying on the floor...her makeup scattered about on the dresser, her jewlery laid in tangles upon her side table. Emmett shook his head, not wanting to take anymore of this, not able to take anymore of her. He had to do something to get his mind off of Rosalie one and for all. She needed to be pushed into the back of his dark and dreary mind...his endless struggle was to come to an end. And hopefully sometime soon...he'd see the light.

* * *

**Chapter one** - Indian History

_Emmett_:

Emmett tapped his pencil on his desk, then on his book...so blindingly fast that no one could even see or hear him. The history teacher was ranting on and on about some new historic discovery...supposedly...the discovery of an ancient tribe or people from the Americas. "You see class, the ancient people of the Sioux Teton tribe were forced to split up into seven groups when the French took ownership of their land in the early 1600s." The teacher paused and eyed the class before returning to his speech. "Once they were split up the French then struck, destroying tribes of the Tetons. They believed that the Indians were the devil's people, for they believed in the earth and worshiping the earth and gods that the French had no concept of. Although the French annihilated most of the Teton tribes...they didn't know that one survived." The teacher smirked wickedly. "They didn't realize that the Indians were smarter then they had planned on...the remaining of the Sioux tribes retreated into the Northern hills of South Dakota, taking with them the anger and need for revenge the Teton tribe rebuilt inside the forests and hills." He saw that no one else was following his train of thought so he decided to switch it up a bit. "Anyway the real reason this discovery is so important is because the Sioux tribe now have a way to regain their lands...isn't that what all of the Indians wanted?" Emmett mumbled a 'yes' and closed his eyes momentarily...wishing and dreaming that he could fall asleep like Mike Newton was in the back row. "So on that note...I would like to introduce our new student...a member of the Sioux Teton tribe- Dakota Anapokaga...wow that was a mouth full." The teacher chuckled as everyone looked to the door. Emmett sat up instantly smelling her, watching as her aura lit up the room. She was absolutely beautiful, much like the Quillette Indians...yet with a distintive edge that they didn't have. She didn't smell horrible like the wolves did...so that was good- meant she didn't have _that_ sort of blood running through her...but what kind of blood did she possess? Her dark brown eyes scanned the entire room, surveying as many new kids do...except she looked to be analyzing the entire room, breaking down even the simplest of things. Her hair was woven into one large, loose braid that hung to the one side of her shoulder. Emmett saw the way her hair was highlighted from many days in the sun, yet others could not...because her hair was so dark. He looked to her skin, realizing that it wasnt as dark as you would normally think of a Native American Indian's to be...it had this slight cream color to it. Making him want to run his fingers over it...feel just how smooth it looked. Emmett shook his head and looked back at her face as she talked with the teacher. For once he could concentrate on her voice, light and delicate she spoke with an accent, a very old and feminine accent that brought his attention to the other students. Mike Newton had actually awoken and was staring at the girl with red, tired eyes. "Whoa..." Mike said breathing out. He shook his head, trying to focus...yet if he had seen her they way Emmett was he'd have died instantly. Her beauty was that only comparable to Rosalie. The moment the thought crossed his mind was the same moment he growled very low in his throat...that way no one could hear. No one would compare to Rosalie...not even this little wisp of a girl. "She sure is something..." Mike said continuing to breath. "Sure." Emmett grumbled looking to the clock...45 more minutes...he could make it. "I was just educating the class on your peoples' history." The teacher said handing back the paper that she had to get signed. "Really?" She said eloquently. "Yes, how the French forced your tribe to split...yet you and your family remained." He shook his head, uncomprehending. "How did you do it?" He asked Dakota. She swallowed and in that moment Emmett knew. Oh Emmett knew her little secret. "How should I know Mr. Terson? I wasn't there...nor do we speak of that time. We call it_ Kte Lakota Oyate _at home. The killing of the Sioux Nation." When she spoke in that most ancient of dialects Emmett smirked. "Gotcha." He murmured under his breath. Dakota turned her head and smiled directly at Emmett.

_Dakota_:

Dakota turned her head towards the boy sitting in the middle row, He was very handsome...in the way that all of his kind were. Predators in the night, Awicha Chante; Or those without hearts. She was warned by her father and mother that she would encounter those of other kinds in places such as this...yet she didn't listen to them. Dakota had to find out for herself that the Awicha Chantes were bad. The boy smirked at her, as though he knew something that the rest of the student class did not...of course he does. He must already know all about her, he must be at least 200 years old...judging by the way he is so collected in the class room...not ripping out someone's throat at every moment. She surveyed the class once more before taking her seat, in the back of the classroom next to a young girl whose name was Jessica. "Hey! My name's Jessica...but you can call me Jess." She smiled sweetly, and Dakota smiled back. Jessica was a pretty girl by most people's standards. Her dark brown hair was wildly curly and her hazel eyes were a little on the dull side, yet she had this sweet smile that made her very like-able. "Hey...I'm Dakota." Jessica flipped her hair to one side and looked to the board. "You know, Dakota...all of the boys are staring at you right?" Dakota flushed red instantly and looked around the room. "Uh why?" Dakota's eyes landed on Emmett once more and she gave him the same intensity that he gave to her. "Hell if I know, same thing happened with Bella... swear to stay away from the Cullens?" That brought Dakota's attention back to Jessica. "Who?" Jessica rolled her hazel eyes and turned her body towards Dakota. "Listen...the Cullens are the most good-looking family here, and get this... they're all together. Well except Emmett...he lost his girlfriend last summer." Dakota's eyes grew large and sad. "What happened to her?" Dakota looked up at Emmett who immediately turned his head as though he heard their conversation. "No one really knows...I guess that bear got her... At least thats what Dr. Cullen tells everyone. Dakota chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Wow, that must have been hard on them all. Death is never an easy situation." Jessica nodded her head and turned back to the teacher to finish the lesson. All the while Dakota focused on that boy Emmett. She didn't know much about him, but something deep down in her bones told her no...told her to let him be. Let him go through the darkness Daughter- Her mother's voice echoed throughout the room, sending chills down her spine.


	2. Chapter two

so today is a horrible rainy day =/ i hate it. Although this would be a _**PERFECT**_ day to meet a vampire. I however have too much time on my hands and don't need _that_ sort of distraction. I'm hungry too...lol no not like that kind of hunger you fanpires, normal hunger I guess. Any who this story is developing well. I have the third chapter already written and it just needs to be edited and what not. So for this chapter I think ya'll should listen to the song **Crash by Cavo**. It has alot of double meanings- just like this story. Well good luck with reading/procrastinating on whatever your putting off doing. :)

I still do not own anything of Twilight- sadly-but I do own Dakota and her family & her history...

* * *

Chapter two: Crash.

_Dakota_:

Dakota let out a deep breath...only 10 more minutes until this class period was over. Of course she'd have yet another class to go to, thankfully she was a senior. She'd waited her whole life for that...the moment she knew that finally she'd be someone in life. Her tribe never amounted to much, they were never as great as the whites claimed them to be. But they did have a secret that no one knew of. She smiled and looked down at the desk, just imagining what was going to happen to her in just a few short weeks. Supposedly her history detailed the survival of a special genetic code that allowed the tribe to outlive the others. Call it survival of the fittest...sure, but it wasn't. It was more like living forever. Sure she was rightfully only 17 right now...but once she turned 18 she would undergo the process with which all her tribe members went through. As of now 18 was the magic age...the age that allowed the person undergoing the process to be at their strongest, fittest and smartest time in life. It was when the tribe was most proud of its members, that children were frozen into age. And once the process was started there was no going back. Each member went though vigorous training to ensure they lived through it. Dakota shivered and jumped back into reality when she heard the bell ringing. "Hey Dakota...uh, my name is Mike. Mike Newton." Dakota looked up to see bright blue eyes and a soft faced boy. "What's your next class?" He asked suddenly overwhelming her. She didn't know why, but he rubbed her the wrong way...her conscious sparked and screamed at her to get away. "I...Uh, english." Dakota said stuttering over her thoughts. "Oh cool, I can walk you to your next class...I've got science which is right next to the english building." Dakota was about to say 'sure' but someone else spoke up. "Actually Mike I have english next, I can make sure she gets there okay." Dakota looked to the voice and saw it was in fact the Awicha Chante: Emmett. "Oh, it's really okay...I'm sure I can find the English building on my own." Dakota smiled and stood up, walked a few steps to the door and then turned around. "But thanks for the offer, Mike." Mike smiled and Emmett did too. She was playing on hell of a deadly game...and she knew it. She needed to keep as far away from that boy as she could...but something just kept drawing her into him.

_Emmett_:

Emmett followed behind Dakota and caught up to her easily. "Hey." He said simply. "Hi..." Dakota said pulling her hood of her gray coat over her braided hair. "Since I'm already heading in the direction of the English building I thought it necessary that I'd walk you." Emmett smiled sweetly, showing off his dimples. "Sure...thats nice of you _Awicha Chante_." Emmett raised both of his eyebrows and then looked ahead. "What was that, that you called me?" Dakota looked up at Emmett...he sure was tall. Six feet three, at least, and 240 lbs full of muscle made him look pretty intimidating, and for someone who knew his REAL secret...deadly. Dakota smiled sweetly. "Oh its just something that my family calls...friends." Emmett eyed her, debating...and then shrugged. "Thats nice I guess." Dakota was enchanting to him and he couldn't figure out why. She had this aura about her that made him want to breath her in, stay next to her...be with her. That thought alone scared him. Oh how he had wished to find someone that would make him forget his lost one, yet once he finally had that someone in his grasp-not literally of course- he didn't want anything to do with her. Emmett pushed his hands into his jean pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Shielding it with his other hand and his book he quickly called Esme while Dakota looked on intrigued. "Esme? Is that you." Emmett knew Dakota could hear the mumbling on the other end of the phone- a faint 'yes' from Esme brought a smile to his face. "I'm going to stay after school for...football, if thats alright with you?" Esme caught on with his thinking and mumbled another 'yes'. "Okay, alright...good bye." Emmett snapped his phone shut and looked down at Dakota, who hadn't taken her eyes off him. He'd never seen such dark eyes on a girl before. Sure Bella had brown eyes - but they were more like dough- not pretty at all to him...but Dakota's eyes. Phew, where they inciting to him, they drew him into her like the very same way a Venus fly trap does it's prey. "It's really sweet that you called your mom you know." Emmett shrugged. It's been about 98 years since he's been turned into a vampire, short life if you consider living for an eternity. "She's not really my mom- adoptive actually." Dakota chewed on her lip again. "Yeah Jessica told me." Emmett laughed- a deep throaty voice, making Dakota shudder. "Oh she did? She has the biggest mouth on a woman I've ever seen, you've to be care of her Dakota, she'll run you right into trouble." Emmett looked up and frowned slightly. "Heres the English building...uhm, I guess I'll see you Monday?" Dakota debated weither or not to continue down this road. She drew a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah you will." Emmett smiled, drawing that breath right from her lungs and out into the air. He seemed to breathe in when she breathed out, what he smelled- she didn't know. Whatever it was, it was obviously dangerous to her...for two reasons. 1- never let a vampire fall for you...and 2- never fall for a Vampire.

_Dakota_:

She mentally kicked herself the entire drive back to her apartment. Dakota knew he would watch her- study her...much like a stalker would his prey. She shuddered. There were worse things then having a boy stalk you...for one- he could eat you. She giggled and then stopped when she turned right into the gas station. She parked her blue sabb and stepped out of the car into the frigged Washington air. Dakota donned her gray jacket again throwing the hood up above her hair to run inside the little store. Hopefully there she'd find some Dr pepper. She entered the station and quickly searched for the sodas. They where her weakness...her only weakness it seemed. She grabbed two bottles and went to pay for them. The clerk started, open-mouthed at her when she opened her wallet- sure there was atleast 700$ in there...but hey! a girl can have that right? "Thank you!" She called to him as she exited. Something felt wrong to her at the very moment she caught the drift of the wind. Everyone had suddenly disappeared from the town. Okay- so maybe coming to this town wasn't the best idea she's had in a long time. But annihilating vampires is her job- she needed to hinder their toughest defense: the Cullens. She'd over-heard a few vampires over the summer speaking of them in Mexico- so she decided to come here to do just that. She started up her pretty blue car and put it into drive as fast as she could. She'd hoped that maybe Emmett wouldn't have followed her - wouldn't have bothered to talk to her...that way she could make this job easy! But why in the hell did he have to be so intoxicating to her? Dakota drove home in the same manner she drove everywhere; carefully. She couldn't afford to draw attention to herself, or her family for that matter. She opened the door to her apartment apprehensively, wondering if Emmett had already been there...or if he was there now. Either way her anger didn't spike or rise...she felt oddly comfortable with the fact that she knew what he was...that way there was no figuring out to do. Forks Washington wasn't cold yet, it hadn't occurred to her that it would get that cold either, but she knew from her families warnings that it could become dangerous to her, and her health. The Teton tribe didn't know why cold made her weak, couldn't describe the feeling of it either:since it didn't make any of them weak. She thought it was a curse, maybe she had done something bad in a past life? No one could know...but she tried to overcome that slowly. She'd packed as much winter clothing as she could, feeling a bit stupid at the fact that she had 7 winter coats and numerous long sleeves. She walked to her bedroom slowly, always careful...her brother Dixon would be very proud of her for the way she acted towards vampires. Her room looked the same to her, smelled the same and didn't seem to have that much of a difference in the air temperature for her to notice...meaning no one was in her apartment- human or vampire. She pulled off her clothes and switched them out for some comfy pajamas...opting to go to bed early. Dakota then turned on the radio and let the soft sounds of old Teton stories fill the air listening like she was the small girl from a world far away from this one. Her eyes drifted to a close after a few moments and she felt so completely comfortable that for the first time in a very long time, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Emmett_:

Emmett knew he couldn't follow Dakota to her home, that she shouldn't follow her home...but he just had to make sure that she was safe. He watched from outside her window with Jasper as she fell asleep listening to some weird language...which he expected to be the Teton tribe language. What startled him was the _Awicha Chante_; he heard that come from within the speakers many times. He decided that very moment to return home and search for what she was...because to him she was a threat. A beautifully, smart, exotic threat...that would and could hurt him if she wanted. And he knew that for a fact, which made him very angry with her. Humans were so...different these days, so young...but she carried herself with a ancient air that made _him_ feel young. "Jasp, do you know what Awicha Chante means? You're good with languages aren't you?" He whispered softly to his brother down on the hood. "No, I don't know what it means...I may be good with languages, but a language thats dead? Hell no am I good with that one bro, I'm sorry." Jasper ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. "It must be something important tho, espically if they keep saying it in the recording." Emmett nodded too. "I say we take our questions to the wolves." Emmett said hesitantly. No matter how close the wolves and the Cullens have gotten since that fateful summer, he still hated them with a passion. Everything in his nature told him to loathe them, to hunt them down and annihilate them...but with the treaty inplace again, he unfortunately...can't. "Why? What do you think they would know? Their tribe isn't as old as the Tetons." Jasper did have a very strong point...but Emmett had a hunch that the Wolves knew alot more then they would let on. "I have a hunch, let's just roll with it for now?" Jasper smiled dangerously, sensing Emmett's feelings and nodded. "You think that theres more to her then she lets on too, don't you?" Emmett just nodded. "Always."


	3. Chapter three

Okay okay okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. But here goes nothing. This chapter goes to Catch Me by City Sleeps =)

* * *

_Emmett_:

Jasper and Emmett drove the very short drive to La Push, well short to vampires. They debated the entire ride there on what to say, how to act...because They aren't particularly best friends with the beasts. Emmett growled, of course he didn't realize he was, but Jasper instantly made him go calm. "Is there a particular reason to why you do that randomly?" Jasper shrugged and smiled at Emmett. "You know as well as I do that it's just my nature." Emmett didn't look towards Jasper, didn't deter his eyes from the road....he just continued driving. "Whats going on in that thick head of yours Em?" Jasper knew that Dakota was in Emmett's mind, oh he could even bet that Emmett was so busy thinking of her that he wasn't even thinking of the wolves right now. "I don't know really." was all Emmett said, "I just...theres so much...Why is it so hard for me to figure out." He sighed. Something was truly wrong with Emmett. He was never this...discombobulated (BTW I love that word lol). "Well you need to get your head out of the clouds lover-boy and start thinking of what we're going to say to the wolves." Emmett nodded, not really paying attention to anything but his own thoughts. "You know Jazz, I think that she might be the same as the wolves...but different." That confused Jasper, drawing his eyebrows together and lightly chewing on his lip. "What?" Jasper looked directly at Emmett, again his eyes never left the road. "Nevermind, I didn't say that." Emmett was completely confusing at this point. Not really talking or listening, just muttering random words, thus giving Jasper the clue that this "meeting" with the wolves would also be confusing.

_Dakota_:

Dakota woke to a loud noise in the main hall of her apartment, startling her so immensely that she almost fell out of her bed. She quickly assessed her surroundings, again the temperature in the apartment was stable, no other noises, and there were no footsteps....nothing to put her on high alert. So then why were her senses spiking? Why did she feel like she needed to turn to her ancient roots? Dakota surly didn't know. She hadn't felt the _need_ in so long...she almost forgot she had it. Most Tetons feel the need when they become of age, but she wasn't...she was barely 18 and barely big enough to call herself an adult. Her dark brown hair, which originally was in a braid was now messy and wild. She took the remaining strands out of the braid and let her hair hang loosely around her tanned shoulders. "Patan miye etaha le okokipe" She spoke the ancient words as low and as authoritative as she could, hoping that someone- namely a vampire- would not hear her. She then hear laughter, deep and throaty...halting her instantly. "Oh young one we mean no harm...please speak with us." There was slight need in her now, maybe they truly meant no harm...but was it so true? Who ever it was obviously knew the Lakota-Teton language. "Show yourselves." was all she said, but she saw nothing. No one appeared out of thin air, no one spoke...and most alarmingly....she felt the need go. She wanted the need to go away...but it wouldn't. It only intensified, spreading throughout her veins. She suddenly knew what was happening- although it shouldn't be happening right now! She's only 17. "**Cunks, oo-oohey. Sota Awicha Chante sitomni, awi yuta sota nnee. Cha Lakota Oyate, Cunks, navezgane. Kiksuyapi maya owicha paka wakuwala wasichu sitomni. Egogahan Cunks**." (Daughter, it is time. Many (people)without hearts (are)all over, They eat many people. Without the Sioux Nation, you daughter, become the killer of monsters. Don't forget fate chases white man all over. Until we meet again, Daughter.) I felt the spirit, probably the GREAT spirit of my father leave the room. It left me with a feeling of longing and confusion. What was with the Fate sentence? I didn't know how to repress that feeling, so I decided to take a trip to my brothers of the La Push Tribe. She needed to figure out how they can stand to have beasts living so close...and what they were going to do about it. They had to have some sort of plan...right?

_Emmett_:

Driving up to the treaty line was always intense. Emmett knew the entire time he and Jasper were being watched, silently, from the woods...yet they didn't act out. The wolves' pack, which had grown since the fight last summer from 10 wolves...to 18 wolves left him wondering how they keep their composure so well. Jasper made a motion with his lips, praying? No, No Jasper wouldn't pray...He was calming the atmosphere around us. We stepped out of Carslie's car and surveyed the area we where in. It was a quite, semi-shadowed meadow...maybe that was because of the usual Northwestern weather, or that was because dark days were becoming...no one knew. Five enormous wolves stepped from the wooded protection into the faint light of the meadow. Their coats danced in the light with droplets of water from the morning dew, making them look magical in the sun spots. "We need an interpreter, we can't hear thoughts." Jasper looked at Emmett with a 'duh' look on his face..."They know that Em." Emmett smiled sweetly and yet another wolf emerged from the woods. "Listen...we need some information on a certain type of Indian, we think they're similar to you all...but in a different way." Jasper said as his calming efforts started to work. "Yeah...not like big-bad-werewolf type way." Some of the wolves growled loudly. "Nice Emmett...real great." Jasper condescended him. "What?" Jasper glared momentarily before they both heard someone speak. "What is it that you bloodsuckers want to know?" Jacob Black said crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Well I haven't got all damn day you two." Emmett let out a menacing growl. "We want to know about the Sioux Teton tribe, a girl has recently moved to Washington from gods know where and all of a sudden Emmett here has this feeling that she is similar to you." Jacob's face grew confused. "You see, she has this aura all around her...sorta like an angel...but she isn't. Theres this other feeling that I get from her...like dangerous..." Emmett raised his hands and pointed to the left. "Shit...you smell that? It's her." All of the wolves head's turned towards the west to see one of the most dangerous, yet innocent girl. "That can't be...oh boy, you've got a lot of explaining to do Jacob...." Jasper said through tight lips. He instantly got in a crouch. "Me? Dude I don't even know her!!" Jacob said backing away...his fists started to shake a little, only meaning he was seconds from turning. The rest of the pack came from shadowed woods and each had their own unique growl. Emmett mirrored Jasper and got into a crouch, not growling, only because he was half scared for his life...and her.

_Dakota_:

Dakota smelled a threat when she walked from the woods. What she didn't expect was a pack of wolves and not one...but two vampires. Did she walk into a trap? a fight? Everyone watched as she walked forward with her dark brown hair was still loosely hanging around her shoulders, touching the mid of her back. Her eyes, as dark as night itself, surveyed each wolf...each brother and sister...as though they were her own. She exuberated a light that Emmett had seen before, but somehow was brighter and darker at the same time. She wore a pair of light jean with a darker green t-shirt, almost blending her with the surroundings. Her feet were covered with dark boots. yet that wasn't what drew everyone's eyes. It was the necklace that adorned her body, with its red, burning eyes and golden body it twisted and twirled as though the wind where moving it. The only problem? No wind blew. Everything was absolutely silent. Instinctively she touched the gold dragon that hung from her neck. It curled around her fingers and turned from a necklace to a bracelet. Dakota's eyes landed on Emmett, and burned with an underlying color of red. She wished she could read each and every one of their thoughts. She was sure it read something like "Holy shit." She smiled and looked up until the largest and darkest wolf of the pack stood up and placed his gigantic feet upon the wet ground. It growled so loudly that the earth shook slightly- or though it seemed. "I don't think your quite welcome here." one of the vampires called, the blonde one. Dakota smiled again, wider this time. "My earth, my right...I was here long before you where Awicha Chante." She forgot about the large wolf in front of her, some what. "Can you back down Jacob. I'm not some threat to you." Jacob stopped growling and walked forward. "You seriously don't remember me? Really?" Dakota sighed and looked around Jacob. "Where is Billy, I must speak with him." Her aura grew to the light color that Emmett was absorbed with. "Billy isn't here..." Emmett spoke up, "He's back on the reservation...we're not allowed on there- ergo you aren't either." Dakota scoffed. "What why not? I'm not like _you_. I'm different, I'm not _dead_." Emmett growled standing up to his full height. "Sorry, you don't scare me. I've dealt with your kind before...I'm not afraid to kill you...and trust me I can." All the wolves let out a cry, and Dakota's head turned to see more vampires coming forth though the foliage. "Seriously? what kind of vampire are you..." Dakota looked to Jacob and it appeared as though he wasn't going to move. "Your eyes aren't red...you're not after my blood...what in the world!" She stomped her foot and felt like letting loose her ancient blood. "He-ay-hee-ee" Dakota whispered for help to the Great Spirit. She felt the ancient blood begin to flow within her veins, blood she's never felt in her before. She was going through the change...she was ready. Before the other vampires could even get close Dakota let out a blood-curling scream as she dropped to the ground. Emmett looked to the blonde vampire and saw that he too was on the ground, not screaming...but breathing heavily. The next thing that happened took away everyone's breath...even Dakota's.


End file.
